Of Romance and Reconciliation
by KaitlinRoxUrSox
Summary: After a case that she helped out with, Elizabeth Prentiss tries to patch up her relationship with her daughter. Emily is unsure of her motives, all while finding her way in her new relationship with JJ. Beta'd by: my-life-is-molly on tumblr. JJ/Emily.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Hi all. After a long hiatus, I have returned to the writing 'scene' so to speak. I recently rewatched the episode Honor Among Thieves. At the end, Emily and her mother go out to dinner. This is what inspired this fic. **

**This story is beta'd by my good friend Molly. Check out her tumblr: .com. Her blog is awesome, and she's hilarious and beautiful, so if you have a tumblr, you should follow her. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, show, etc. Blah blah blah. **

**Read, review, && enjoy! Thanks guys!**

**.oOo.**

The case was finally over, and though it had not transpired exactly as everyone had planned, the team of FBI profilers from the BAU were relieved that it was all over. The newest member of the team, SSA Emily Prentiss, had proved once again to be a useful addition, as her knowledge of the Russian language, and her mother's job as an Ambassador to Russia, had helped a great deal in closing this case.

Though she was the newest, she was far from an outsider. She had been well integrated into the team, though her superiors had doubted her credibility. Her knowledge of languages and other cultures, as well as her impressive profiling skills made her a good addition to the team. Her sense of humor, her drive and passion, and her kindness had helped her easily fit into the group. She was even in a relationship with one of the members of her team, although that was technically not allowed. Overall, Emily Prentiss was fitting in just fine.

Emily had finished telling her mother how the case had ended, and was ready to go home, satisfied by the cold, awkward silence, and thick tension within the room. To say her relationship with her mother was strained, was an understatement.

Her mother's postings and her diplomatic, political persona had had a negative impact on Emily's life growing up. Her childhood had been filled with statements that had turned the innocent child Emily had once been, into a strong willed, objective woman, who's greatest defense was her ability to compartmentalize. Though Emily had not turned out all too bad, she felt angry about her past, and jaded.

Her mother had taught her not to cry in public, because what the public thought of you was important, and to not let her emotions cloud her judgement. She was taught to 'think with her head, and not with her heart'. Wearing her heart out on her sleeves was not something a Prentiss would do, and by the time Emily was eight, her compartmentalization methods were advanced, far more than any third grader's should be.

Her mother had not shown much affection to Emily; they were not close at all when Emily grew up. Emily couldn't remember the last time her mother had hugged her, or told her she loved her. She could remember more clearly the times when her mother had said, _'Emily this is silly to get upset about,' _or, _'Emily, what would people say? What would people think?'_

Though she would never say it, and would absolutely never show it, it pained Emily to think about her childhood. It hurt to think about the normalities of a childhood that she missed out, because she was constantly moving, due to her mother's postings as they changed. It made her sick to think about how broken her family really was; her father and mother rarely spoke to each other anymore, usually only small talk, about superficial matters at the dinner table. They wouldn't dare divorce: _What would people think? _Emily tried to think back to the last time she had spoken with her father. It had been the Christmas before last, maybe even another year prior. Had it really been three years since a proper conversation with her father?

That had to change. Emily was sick and tired of missing her family. She wanted to make up all that lost time. She had to fix the mess the Prentiss's were in. So, sitting in her mother's office, Emily made a split second decision.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?" Emily asked suddenly, shocking her mother and herself with the question. Her mother gave a surprising smile, one that was not filled with political fakeness, but a genuine one, unsure, but true none-the-less.

"My treat?" Emily's mother suggested.

"Definitely," Emily said with a small chuckle.

"I'd like that," her mother said nodding. So Emily stood from the chair she was sitting in, and she and her mother walked out the door in silence together.

**.oOo.**

Emily sat in the driver's side of her Prius, and her mother in the passenger's seat. They sat quietly, Emily focusing on the road, her mother looking in her lap. Emily cleared her throat.

"Erm, how has father been?" Emily asked, breaking the silence.

"Father? He used to be 'daddy'," Elizabeth said, chuckling, and Emily gave a half smile.

"He's doing well. Plays a lot of golf with the McCarthy's," Elizabeth said.

"Oh. Good. I haven't spoken to him in a while," Emily said quietly, with a hint of guilt in her voice. Elizabeth smirked at that. More silence followed that exchange. After several minutes, Elizabeth spoke up.

"You know, when I asked you if you were enjoying your job, I hadn't meant it quite as you took it. It's been a while since you and I have really spoken, and I just was trying to…" her voice trailed away.

"What were you trying to do?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's silly, really," Elizabeth said shaking her head.

"Mother," Emily pried.

"To get to know you better. How crazy is that? I'm your mother and I feel like I don't even know you anymore," Elizabeth said exasperatedly.

"Have you ever really known me?" Emily asked quietly.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How much do you really know about me?" Emily asked again.

"I know you are thirty six years old, you live in an apartment overlooking the Mall, you-" Elizabeth listed, but Emily cut her off.

"What's my favorite movie? My favorite song? My favorite ice cream flavor?" Emily rattled off.

"Emily, I-" Elizabeth tried, but Emily cut her off.

"I bet you didn't know that I'm in a relationship now," Emily added, "Even more so, I bet you didn't know it was a woman. It's Agent Jareau, as a matter of fact. And we're very happy together. But I know that what the public thinks will come first, not my happiness, but just know, mother, that I-" Emily began, but this time Elizabeth was the one to cut her off.

"How long have you and Agent Jareau been…?" Her mother's voice trailed away.

"Two months now," Emily said matter of factly.

"And you're happy?" Elizabeth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The happiest I've ever been," Emily said shrugging.

"Then there isn't a problem. I'd like to get to know Agent Jareau better," Elizabeth said.

"Mother, you think that you can just-wait. What did you say?" Emily asked.

"If you're happy, then I don't see a problem…besides maybe some work related protocols," Elizabeth said shrugging. She was acting rather cavalier about the whole situation.

"You've never…" Emily murmured.

"I know…but that doesn't mean I haven't wanted to," Elizabeth said, "I put my career ahead of my family when you were a child, and that wasn't fair to you. That was absolutely horrible of me," Elizabeth said in disgust, "And Emily, I'm so sorry."

Emily pulled into a parking spot at the restaurant they were at. Elizabeth took Emily's hands.

"Emily, do you hear me? I really am so sorry," Elizabeth said quietly.

"Yeah…yeah….I uh, thanks," Emily said quickly. She shut the car off and climbed out of the front seat hurriedly, followed by Elizabeth.

"Emily," Elizabeth began, and then Emily's phone rang, "I'll get a table. You take that," Elizabeth said with defeat, and left a quiet Emily in the parking lot.

Emily sighed, and closed her eyes for a moment, before answering her phone.

"Prentiss," Emily answered.

_"Don't you look at your caller ID?" The voice on the other end teased._

"Hey babe," Emily said with a small grin.

_"Hey to you too, babe," JJ said laughing, "What are you up to?" _

"I'm actually gonna have dinner with my mom," Emily said, biting her lip.

_"Honey, that's great," JJ said excitedly, "I'll let you go then. Call me when you can."_

"Will you come over tonight when I get home?" Emily asked hopefully.

_"Oh I don't know. I have to check my calendar," JJ teased._

"Oh okay, excuse me. Check your calendar, and since I know you're not booked, I'll see you at my place later. I'll call you," Emily said laughing.

_"Alrighty I'll see you," JJ chuckled, "Bye."_

"Bye, baby," Emily said and hung up. She put her phone on silent and entered the restaurant.

The hostess led her to a table in the back, where her mother was waiting.

"Everything alright, Emily?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah, yeah, that was Jen," Emily said with a smile.

"So tell me about her," Elizabeth said softly, and she watched as Emily's face lit up talking about Jennifer.

"And I really really care about her," Emily finished. Elizabeth smiled.

"I can see that," Elizabeth said smiling.

**.oOo.**

Throughout dinner they made a lot of small talk, careful not to delve too deep into serious waters, as the bridge between the two was nowhere near repaired, but it was getting there. Emily hadn't even wanted to bring up JJ, and now she felt guilty because she had only said that to try and spite her mother, even though she had gotten the opposite response.

Emily arrived at Elizabeth's house and got out of the car to bid her mother goodnight.

"Thank you again, for dinner, mother," Emily said with a smile.

"No, Emily thank you, for letting me have this opportunity," Elizabeth said.

Emily stood quietly for a moment not sure exactly what to do. Elizabeth looked over her daughter for a moment.

"You really turned into a beautiful woman Emily, and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you to see it happen," Elizabeth said sadly.

"Well nothing we can do about it now except forget about it and move on," Emily said dryly, with a hint of compassion.

"I guess you're right," Elizabeth said, "Good night, Emily," she said, and gave a small awkward hug, that Emily was reluctant to return. After the exchange, Emily got in her car and drove away, calling JJ to come over as she drove.

**.oOo.**

"It was just weird, Jen. All of a sudden she's this apologetic, loving, motherly new person, who was interested in my relationship with you, and how I was doing at work and 'oh emily you're beautiful' this, and 'emily i'm sorry' that. It was just….I don't know," Emily's voice trailed away as she buried her head in the crook of JJ's neck. The two were cuddle on the couch, and JJ was holding Emily, stroking her hair.

"You told her about us?" JJ asked surprised.

"I'll admit, at first it was just because I was angry, and I wanted to see her squirm, and I thought telling her I was in a relationship with another woman would do just the thing," Emily said guiltily.

"Em," JJ began, slightly hurt at Emily's approach.

"But then she wasn't upset. She was curious, and she asked questions and I got to tell her all about you and I just love to talk about you," Emily explained excitedly.

"You do?" JJ asked surprised.

"Of course I do," Emily said grinning, "Jen I love you," she said, suddenly unsure and self-conscious of her words.

"You said love," JJ murmured.

"Yeah, I know, and if it's too soon for that then I'm-" Emily began.

"Please don't say you're sorry," JJ begged, "because I love you too," she whispered. Emily gently caressed her cheek with her hand, and leaned in and kissed her gently.

"My mother wants to meet you," Emily said quietly, snuggling closer to JJ.

"I would very much like to meet her," JJ said smiling, "What about your father?" JJ asked.

"I haven't spoken to him in over three years, so I'm not there yet," Emily said with a chuckle, which caused JJ to giggle.

"Maybe this weekend your mother could come over for lunch," JJ suggested.

"You think my apartment is nice enough for Ambassador Prentiss to eat in?" Emily teased.

"I think if you cleaned and I cooked," JJ said laughing.

"What's wrong with my cooking?" Emily asked, feigning offense.

"Nothing. It's wonderful," JJ said sarcastically. She kissed Emily's forehead, and then kissed her lips, wrapping her arms around her neck. Emily lay down on the couch, and JJ on top of her.

"I'm just worried she has some ulterior motive," Emily said breaking the peaceful silence.

"I know, but maybe she just really wants to try to fix things," JJ murmured, kissing Emily's cheek.

"Maybe," Emily said quietly.

"I love you, Em," JJ said.

"I love you, too," Emily said. They cuddled together close, and feel asleep in each other's arms.

**a/n: are you liking this? should i write more? review pleaseeee! xoxoxo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: wow thanks for all the reviews literally they made me sooo happy. they're amazing. so thanks bunches. sorry its taken me so long to update…soccer preseason started and is taking over my life, & now school is starting soon. Yikes. I'll try to update more regularly though.**

**This story is beta'd by my good friend Molly. Check out her tumblr: my - life - as - .com. (take out the dots && spaces…keep in the dashes. ya know) Her blog is awesome, and she's hilarious and beautiful, so if you have a tumblr, you should follow her. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, show, etc. Blah blah blah. **

**read, review, enjoy!**

"So I talked to my mom, and she said lunch Friday isn't gonna work," Emily told JJ, as she walked up behind her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist.

"Awh, that's too bad, baby. I'm sorry," JJ said frowning, turning her neck to kiss Emily's cheek, "How come?"

"She said she had an appointment," Emily said shrugging. She turned JJ so they were front to front, and the blonde leaned against the counter, so they were resting comfortably.

"Hmm," JJ said mumbled quietly, frowning.

"Probably meeting with some ambassador," Emily said chuckling, unaware that JJ was bothered by the cancellation, "Well, some things never change, but it's okay." Emily grinned and kissed JJ passionately.

"If you're sure," JJ murmured, and buried her head in her girlfriend's neck, placing gentle kisses there. The last thing she wanted to see was Emily get her hopes up at the thought of having a relationship with her mother, and then have them crushed when she finds out about a political motive, or hidden agenda that the ambassador had.

"Oh yeah, not a big deal. I've waited thirty years for a relationship with my mom, what's an extra couple of days," Emily laughed. JJ was glad that Emily was joking around about this, but she knew that sometimes Emily used her humor as a way to defer the pain of something.

"I love you, Em," JJ said, wrapping her arms around Emily's neck, hugging her tightly.

"I love you, too, Jen," Emily said, hugging her, unsure of JJ's discomfort. She pulled back after a minute, "Jenny, what's going on?" She asked, still holding JJ, but looking her in the eyes.

"Nothing, Em, I just…" JJ looked toward the ground, breaking the eyecontact.

"Hey…tell me," Emily asked quietly, kissing JJ's cheek gently.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt is all, Em," JJ admitted quietly, "I don't like to see you hurt."

"I know my mother seems all manipulative and crazy, but with all her luncheons and teas and meetings with important people, I don't know where she'd get the time to scheme," Emily teased, giving JJ a quick peck on the lips.

"Okay," JJ said with a small smile, "C'mon, grab your coffee, we're going to be late for work." JJ pulled away from Emily and grabbed the coffees, handing one to Emily, and keeping one for herself. They put their jackets and shoes on and started out the door.

They climbed into Emily's car and drove to work. As they drove in silence, Emily grabbed onto JJ's hand, and interlaced their fingers. JJ smiled at her lap, and the two continued in their comfortable silence.

**.oOo.**

"Agent Prentiss," A younger man, Agent Anderson, called, as JJ and Emily walked in together.

"Yes?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This came for you yesterday evening, but you had already left," Anderson said, holding out an envelope.

"Thanks," Emily said with a grin. Anderson left the pair with a small nod.

"Who's it from?" JJ asked.

"I don't know, it just has my name on the front," Emily said. The handwriting was hauntingly familiar. Emily tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter as she slowly walked to her desk.

"Dear Emily," she read aloud as she put down her bag. JJ and Emily were the only two in the bullpen, "Unfortunately, due to my job, I cannot see you when you come to visit your mother. I am flying out to Italy tomorrow morning, and will not be back for several months. Watch out for your mother while I am away; she has not been well recently. Give my regards to your team mates. We can catch up when I return if you are able to…" Emily's voice trailed away as she finished the rest of the letter silently.

"Dad?" JJ asked.

"Yeah," Emily said quietly, "My mother hasn't been doing well?"

"Maybe the flu or something…that's been going around," JJ suggested quickly.

"Maybe," Emily murmured. She sat down at her desk and picked up her phone.

"Hi, Maria, it's Emily," Emily said, "Yeah, I'm doing well thanks. Listen I'm calling because I was wondering what my mother was doing tomorrow afternoon….I know she has an appointment," Emily paused as the woman talked, "Well do you mind if I drop some paper work off for her?" Emily paused again, "Great I'll see you tomorrow then." Emily finished and hung up.

"What paper work?" JJ asked.

"I don't have any…I just need an excuse to be in her office," Emily said.

"Why?" JJ asked suspiciously.

"Because I need to see if there's any hints of what's been wrong with her recently…pills, letters, anything…" Emily said.

"Em, I'm," JJ began, but Emily cut her off.

"She's hiding something. I just don't know what…" Emily said sighing. She was disappointed, because now it seemed that her mother did have ulterior motives. She just didn't know what for yet.

"JJ, can I see you in my office? We have a case," Hotch called from the catwalk.

"Yeah, I'll be right there, Hotch!" JJ called. She kissed Emily on the cheek.

"It'll be okay, baby, I promise," JJ murmured, and she squeezed Emily's hand before letting go and walking to Hotch's office.

"Mom's hiding something again…what else is new?" Emily murmured, thinking back to her mother's secret from years ago, when Emily was young.

**a/n: what's mom's secret!? Reaaad and review to find out! :**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: i guys. sorry for forty billion years between updates.**

**school just started**

**and i'm so busy**

**fuck school lol. its like the third day and **

**This story is beta'd by my good friend Molly. Check out her tumblr: my - life - as - .com. (take out the dots && spaces…keep in the dashes. ya know) Her blog is awesome, and she's hilarious and beautiful, so if you have a tumblr, you should follow her. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, show, etc. Blah blah blah. **

**read, review, enjoy!**

"I'm soooo glad we got this case switched to a different team," JJ said smiling, taking a bite of her dinner.

"Me too," Emily said quietly, pushing around her food, like she was a little girl. She was still thinking about her mother.

**1980- Emily, age 10**

_"Mother, when's daddy coming home?" Emily asked quietly. She missed her father, who was away on work. _

_ "In a few days," Emily's mother said shortly, "Now go in you room, Emily, and read a book. I have someone coming over for a meeting," Emily's mother said irritatedly._

_ "Sorry, mother," Emily said quietly and walked away, sulking as she walked up on the stairs. She sat in her room and began to read. _

_ "Hello Elizabeth," Emily heard a man say._

_ "Hello, James," Emily heard her mother say. Emily continued to read._

_ "My daughter is upstairs, though, so we have to be quiet," Emily heard her mother say with a nervous laugh. Emily was unsure of why her mother would be telling someone she worked with to be quiet. She heard her mother yelling, and she sounded upset. Emily was intrigued by what was going on and she crept out of her room and down the stairs._

_ "My daughter is home. I don't want her to wake up," Elizabeth reminded the man. He was kissing her roughly, and he was taking off her clothes._

_ Emily watched, terrified, as the man roughly pushed around her mother on the couch, and touched her._

_ "If you want to keep your job, you'll keep doing this," he hissed, "Remember our agreement?" he reminded her. After that, her mother didn't say a word._

_ Emily watched for a few more seconds, horrified before running upstairs silent, before shutting her door and crying._

**present**

"Emily?" JJ asked, "Em, did you hear me? Have you been listening to me at all?"

"Huh?" Emily asked, wiping her eyes, feeling a few tears on her cheeks.

"Baby, are you okay?" JJ asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine…I'm just tired I guess, I was zoning out. I'm sorry, Jayje," Emily said feeling guilty, "What were you saying?"

"I was….just gonna take your plate…if you were done with your food. I'll put the stuff away, Em. Why don't you go to bed," JJ suggested.

"I'm sorry, Jen," Emily said sadly.

"Don't be," JJ said quietly. She got up and kissed Emily, trying to pour all her love into the kiss. She broke away after a moment, "Goodnight, Em," she whispered sadly.

"Jen," Emily said quickly, grabbing her hand.

"It's okay," JJ said, squeezing Emily's hand for a minute, "Go on. I'll see you tomorrow," JJ said. She watched Emily go up the stairs into her room, and then she started on the dishes.

She was upset, and nervous and worried about Emily. She didn't know what this new problem with her mother would do to their relationship. She had been so happy for Emily at first when her mother had reached out, but now she was just second guessing everything.

When she was finished cleaning up, she shut the lights off and went out the door, locking up behind her, and she headed home.

**the next .the next morning**

Emily's lips curved upward slightly as she felt a hot breath ghost her lips. She kept her eyes closed, as she felt plump pink lips up against her own. Emily's eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning," her beautiful blonde girlfriend murmured with a grin. She pulled away from Emily, climbed into the bed, curling up beside her.

"You didn't stay over last night…" Emily said with a grin, wondering how JJ had gotten in.

"I found your spare key," JJ said shrugging, "I brought you coffee and breakfast," JJ said softly.

"I love you," Emily said, rolling over, and kissing JJ, "and sleeping in this morning was amaaaaazing." JJ chuckled and kissed Emily.

"Mhmm, but seeing you this morning was the best," Emily moaned. She felt bad for ignoring JJ last night, and she was hoping JJ had forgiven her.

"Mhmm, I bet," JJ said, sitting up. She grabbed her coffee off the nightstand and took a sip. She put the coffee back down on the dresser, and snuggled next to Emily again. They laid together in silence before JJ spoke up.

"Want to tell me what your mom was hiding before?" JJ murmured. With that, Emily shot up. JJ was obviously not over it.

"Is this why you came over and brought me coffee?" Emily asked, suddenly angry.

"No. Emily that's not why," JJ said shaking her head firmly, "I did it because I love you. But I just want to know. All last night at dinner, you seemed distracted, you hardly ate, and I just want to know what's bugging you, so I can help you!"

"Really? First thing in the morning and this is what you want to talk about?" Emily asked angrily.

"Yeah, Emily, I do. Because I don't want to spend all day with you acting like you did last night. You barely talked to me!" JJ cried out.

"JJ stop. I'm not talking about this," Emily warned.

"What happened? Why won't you talk to me? Don't wall me up Emily," JJ told her firmly.

"Fuck off JJ. I don't want to talk about this now," Emily hissed.

"Em," JJ said softly.

"God damnit JJ I said no! Get out! Leave me alone!" Emily cried out angrily.

"Fine," JJ said quietly, with defeat. She left the coffee on the bureau and walked out of Emily's room, hot tears pouring down her bright red cheeks.

"JJ," Emily whispered, immediately regretting her words, but it was too late. JJ had already slammed the door and exited Emily's apartment.

"Son of bitch," Emily yelled, throwing the coffee at the wall, watching as the cup cracked and spilled coffee everywhere. Tears rolled down Emily's cheeks gently. The one thing that she had going well in her life, she had just fucked up.

Her phone ringing broke her stream of steady sobs.

"Hello?" Emily sniffled.

**"Emily, it's Maria. I'm just confirming that you'll be stopping by today?" **the woman on the other line asked.

"Yeah, yes," Emily said clearing her throat, "What time is my mother's appointment?"

**"Noon. But she won't be back until late today…probably five or six," **Maria explained.

"That's okay. I just need to leave something for her. I'll be around about two, if that's alright?" Emily asked quickly.

**"Absolutely. I will you see you soon," **Maria said.

"Thanks," Emily said, and hung up. As soon as she put the phone down, she began to cry again. She couldn't let her perfect Jennifer slip away from her, but she just didn't know what she could do.

"Fuck," Emily grumbled, and then curled back under the covers and cried


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: here's the next chapter. i hope you're enjoying it! please read && review. I looove to hear what you all think.**

**thanks to my perfect and flawless beta, molly: .com **

**(follow her because she's the funniest most amazing person ever. **

**disclaimer: i obi. don't own CM cuz if i did, this story wouldn't be on FFN, it'd be on the show, and this pairing would be as canon as fuck. (:**

**R&R&enjoy.**

After swearing, and crying and yelling for about another hour, Emily managed to pull herself out of bed. She threw on a pair of blue jeans and a black pullover sweater and some slip-on shoes, and went to her mother's house.

The 'papers' that Emily had to give her mother, were just some old family photos she had found lying around in her attic. The whole drive to her mother's, Emily was lost in thought. But this time it wasn't about her mother, it was about JJ. How could she have let something that happened when she was a child ruin one of the most perfect things in her life? How could she have been so stupid? She wanted to find some way to blame it on JJ, blame it on her parents, blame it on anyone else, but this was on her. This was all her fault. There was nothing she could do to change the fact that she had told her girlfriend to fuck off and leave.

As she neared her mother's house, she pulled out her cell phone and called JJ. It rang four times.

**"Hi this is Agent Jareau. I'm not here right now, so leave a message and I'll get back to you! Thanks," **A recording of JJ's voice played, and then there was a beep.

"Hi, Jayje, it's me…" Emily said, already feeling tears threatening her, "Uh, give me a call when you can…if you're not too busy. I uh, I'm sorry I yelled at Jen. I really am…call me when you get this…or later, I guess, just…bye," Emily said, sniffling, and she hung up. She wiped her eyes and threw her phone in the passanger's seat and got out, pictures in hand.

"Emily," an older woman greeted at the front door.

"Hi Maria," Emily said, bending over and giving the woman a hug.

"So what do you have for your mother? Or is it top secret FBI business," Maria said with a wink.

"No FBI business today! It's my day off," Emily said with a grin, "Just some old pictures and letters," Emily said with a shrug.

"Very nice. Would you like to stay for some coffee?" Maria asked. Emily knew that if Maria was making coffee then there would be time to snoop around in her mother's office.

"Coffee would be great," Emily said nodding with fake enthusiasm.

"Lovely. I'll put it on and I'll be back in about ten minutes. You can go right on in there," Maria said, pointing to her mother's office.

"Thanks Maria," Emily said, and watched Maria leave. She quickly moved into her mother's office, closing the door behind her. She placed the pictures on her mother's chair and began looking, picking up files, and opening drawers. She came to one drawer that was locked.

"Damnit," She muttered. She tried picking it, but couldn't. She started flipping through address books, and calendars. She came the page with the previous day's date. The memo said: **Call James** and there was a phone number after it.

And as if God was speaking to her, the phone rang, and sure enough, it was the same number. Emily hesitated to answer, but she realized it was for her mother's own good.

"Uhm, hello? This is... Ambassador Prentiss's assistant," Emily answered quickly.

"I'm just calling to remind the Ambassador that she has a very important meeting with Dr. Marshall next Friday," the woman said.

"Dr. Marshall? James Marshall?" Emily asked unsure.

"Yes," the woman on the other line grumbled irritated with Emily.

"Thank you, I'll let her know. Goodbye," Emily said quickly. The woman mumbled a goodbye and hung up.

"James Marshall," Emily murmured, and she pulled out her phone, googling his name quickly.

"Cardiologist?" Emily read aloud.

"Emily?" Maria called, "coffee is ready, I'm setting it out in the kitchen!"

"Uh, thank you, Maria! I'm just going to go to the bathroom and I'll be right in" Emily called, and continued to read, "Specialist in heart conditions, surgeries and rehabilitation…Jesus," Emily muttered. Was her mother having heart problems? What was going on?

"Maria, I'm home," a voice called. It was her mother.

"Shit," Emily spat as she quickly closed the drawers and reordered the calendars and address books. She picked up the envelope with the pictures in it and just as she was about to set it on the desk, her mother entered the office.

"Emily?" She asked, surprised.

"Mother, hi…" Emily said nervously.

"Why are you in my office?" Elizabeth asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I found these old pictures in my attic when I was doing some cleaning yesterday and I thought you might want to see. I came over to drop them off..and Maria said I could just leave them here because you weren't home," Emily said shrugging casually.

"Oh…thank you," Elizabeth said slowly, not sure if she believed Emily. She gave Emily a skeptical look.

"Mother, I'm not a teenager anymore. I'm not always up to no good, you know?" Emily said rolling her eyes.

"Because all grown women roll their eyes at their mothers," Elizabeth said coldly.

"Oh, good one," Emily sneered, "Where were you this afternoon any ways?"

"Out," Elizabeth said shortly, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to get done," she said, and opened the door hinting for Emily to leave.

"Good bye mother," Emily said quietly, and walked out the door. She saw Maria with the coffee, but shook her head, sad and annoyed, and walked out of the house.

When Emily was gone, Elizabeth walked out of the room, and she saw Maria shaking her head.

"Yes Maria?" Elizabeth asked impatiently.

"Nothing, Ambassador. But I have seen too much of that in my life time. Emily's a sweet girl and you hardly gave her the time of day growing up. I thought you were going to fix that?" Maria scolded.

"I am, but-" Elizabeth began.

"That doesn't look like fixing it,," Maria said, and walked away, leaving the coffee on the table.

**.oOo.**

When Emily got home, she called JJ again, for the fourth time since she had left her mother's house.

"Hey, Jen, it's me….again….still calling. I'm going to a cardiologist's office tomorrow, to talk to a doctor…he's my mother's doctor, apparently. I could really use the company if you're willing to…Please call me back, baby, I'm sorry. I want to talk, if you do," Emily begged. She had never pleaded or begged for someone as much as she was now for JJ. No one had ever meant this much to her, "I love you," she sniffled, and then hung up.

"A Prentiss isn't weak. A Prentiss doesn't show pain. A Prentiss is strong, and proud and tall," Emily said. She repeated this mantra to herself over and over again that night, as she found herself crying once more.

**.oOo.**

At 1:30 in the morning, Emily heard her phone ring.

"Hello?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes, and flipping on the lamp.

"Will you open your door?" the voice on the other line murmured.

"Jen?" Emily asked surprised, now feeling wide awake for the moment.

"Please, it's raining," JJ asked quietly.

"Yeah…yeah, hold on," Emily said. She hung up, throwing her phone on the bed, and jogged to her front door.

"JJ," she whispered as she opened the door. There on her porch was her beautiful blonde girlfriend, shivering, and soaking wet, "oh, honey, you must be freezing!" Emily exclaimed. She pulled JJ inside, and shut her door.

"Hi," JJ said quietly.

"Will you come in and sit down?" Emily tried, but JJ shook her head. It was silent for a moment.

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked. She knew JJ was pissed at her, which was why she had ignored all of Emily's calls, so why would she be here?

"I couldn't sleep," she said quietly, arms folded defensively across her chest, like she was keeping her guard up.

"Why?" Emily asked, her voice soft and curious.

"Because I can't stop thinking about you," JJ admitted.

"Come inside, JJ," Emily requested gently, but again JJ said no.

"I came here for answers, Em," JJ said firmly.

"JJ…I don't know if I'm ready to give you answers…just yet. Will you please just come sit down?"

"Fine," JJ said, sighing reluctantly. Once they were seated in Emily's living room, she spoke again.

"Can I get you some dry clothes, or coffee, or something?" Emily asked quickly.

"No. Emily," JJ said shaking her head. She was adamant about what she wanted. As she saw how nervous Emily looked, her face softened.

"Emily, I love you….I want to help you," JJ said gently.

"I…I know. My mother…" Emily began, but her voice faltered.

"I'm right here," JJ said, taking Emily's hands.

"When I was eleven, I walked in on my mother and a man having sex. She had told me that he was someone she worked with and they were having a meeting, and she sent me to bed. But I heard them and so I went to see what was going on…" Emily explained.

"She was cheating on your father?" JJ asked.

"No," Emily said shaking her head, "No, they made some sort of deal, and he told her that if she wanted to keep her job, she had to keep doing that," Emily said, shuddering. There were a few tears forming.

"Does your father know?" JJ asked.

"I don't know…I just need to figure out what's going on. I need know about that man…and then, today when I was snooping around in my mother's office, there was a note in her calendar to call a "james", and there was a phone number next to it. And that phone number called and so I answered and it was a Dr. James Marshall's office….they have an appointment together next week. I googled him, and he's a cardiologist," Emily explained.

"Your father didn't specify what was wrong with her in his letter?" JJ asked.

"No…I don't even know if he knows…" Emily said shaking her head, "My mother is so….secretive," Emily grumbled. She looked down and saw that her hands were still held by JJ's.

"I'm sorry," she said in a tiny voice.

"Sorry?" JJ asked, looking up.

"That I didn't want to tell you…" Emily said looking down at their intertwined hands.

"You don't have to be sorry for wanting to suppress a bad memory, Emily," JJ said.

"Well, I am. And I'm sorry I got so angry about it. I've gotten really good at boxing things away in my head, and that was stored in a compartment, never to be thought about again. I feel like, sometimes, if I don't think about things, it makes them less real," Emily admitted.

"If you box them away, eventually all the emotions are just going to build up until they break. And you don't want them to all go at once," JJ said gently, "But…if they do, I'll always be there for you, Em," she reminded her.

"I'm so sorry, JJ," Emily said, letting go off JJ's hands and wrapping her arms around her neck in a hug. Emily began to cry.

"Shh," JJ said, holding Emily, petting her hair, whispering soothing words in her ear. JJ kissed the top of Emily's head.

"Go back to bed now, Emily," JJ requested, and helped Emily stand. She walked her back into her room, and Emily climbed back into her bed.

"Good night, Em," JJ said with a small smile.

"Stay, Jen?" Emily asked. JJ looked at the door, and at Emily's bed.

"Alright," JJ said sighing. She took off her wet clothes, and put them in a pile on the floor, and she pulled a big tee shirt out of Emily's dresser, and put that on. She climbed into bed, and laid on her side, next to Emily. She draped her arm of Emily's waist.

"Good night, Em," She whispered.

"Good night, JJ," Emily said.

"We'll figure it all out in the morning, Em. I promise," JJ said nodding. Emily didn't respond. Instead she turned over, and kissed JJ's lips gently. She pulled away, and rolled back over, falling asleep fast. JJ soon followed after her


End file.
